Normalness Sucks! I’m Bored! Blue Seed 1399
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: *LAST CHAPTER UP* Larry the Leopard’s debut? Kusenagi’s teasing can get annoying! Blue Seed 1.399 – Romance and loose-ends tied up, the fun of the TAC without the invasion of your home
1. Normalness Sucks! I’m Bored! Blue Seed 1...

Author's Notes – Hey everybody! I'm a total Blue Seed geek, and I've found that not a lot of people write fanfics for it, (gasp) the horror! Well, anywho, I figured, "Hey, if there aren't a lot of fics, why don't I take action and write one?" So here I am, writing one at the writing center of the college that I currently attend (along with high school, I go to both, weird, ne?) Ok, I admit, I'm a total Yaegashi and Koume nut, I just love their relationship, and they're my two favorite characters! So I hope you enjoy, I hope to come up with more Blue Seed fics soon. I've got a lot time to kill here at this stupid writing lab (I flunk if I don't log the required amount of hours).

Rated – Unknown until I actually write this.

By – Merc

Normalness Sucks! I'm Bored! Blue Seed 1.399, The Continuing Saga of the TAC When the Aragami Aren't Around 

****

*Note * - This takes place a year after Blue Seed 1 and a year before Blue Seed 2 (the series were two years apart, so it's right in the middle of the two).

            It was just another normal day at the TAC. Yup, normal as could be. In fact, it had been normal like this for the past year, and the members of the TAC were starting to notice. Never before had anyone ever realized just how much excitement their government-issued jobs had given them until now. The day simply lazed away as everyone sat at their desks, silently working on whatever project they were trying to keep occupied with. 

Daitetsu Kunikida was busy filling out testimonies and statements, as the government had found itself crushed under an infinite amount of lawsuits and damage claims due to the cover-up of the Aragami, and their failure to warn the people ahead of time as to what was going on. 

Ryoko Takeuchi was busy filling out police file report after police file report, as the police station had found itself crushed under an infinite amount of robberies, looters, mass-murderers who escaped when the Aragami attacked, and harassment claims (as the general population of Japan was quite testy after the Suzano-o incident). 

Azusa Matsudaira was busy having the time of her life, what with the infinite amount of Aragami-guts splattered all over the city (most of the chunks courtesy of Orochi) and all, examining them underneath her collection of various microscopes, magnifying glasses, and other instruments that helped her to better see just what made those damn Aragami function. 

Koume Sawaguchi really had nothing to do at all, what with nothing to shoot at, there wasn't much use for a weapons expert. Since the downfall of Suzano-o, Koume had found herself becoming more and more like a secretary to the TAC than an actual working member of it, which tended to tick her off more than running out of ammo. So there Koume sat, thinking of what to make for and Yaegashi's date for that night. She had never been much on cooking, but then again she had never been much on dating either, at least until recently.

Yoshiki Yaegashi was busy trying to sift through the huge amount of information that he and the other members of the TAC and Japanese government had gathered from the cherry blossom tree that Suzano-o slept under (as a joke, the members of the TAC called it the Snoozao-o Tree). So much information, and yet so little printer-ink left…

Momiji Fujimiya was busy toiling away at school, trying to make up all of the homework she missed while helping to fight the Aragami. To Momiji's surprise, she was _still_ working on the make-up work, even though it had been a full year since she had gone back to school. "Sheesh, you know, my teachers saw me on TV, I saved their butts, they knew that I was gone with a legitimate cause, but no, they still won't excuse me from homework. Bunch of ungrateful jerks, I should've fed them to Orochi." Momiji muttered underneath her breath as she sat, making up enough homework to fill an Olympic-sized pool with.

Mamoru Kusenagi was having his fill of work scrounging around the city and surrounding areas for any remaining Aragami. The Aragami that had not disappeared with Lord Suzano-o, Kusenagi made sure to lay waste to. Of course, work wasn't really on Kusenagi's mind, but the thought of his and Momiji's date. "Shoot, I forgot what kind of flowers to buy. Oh well, I'm sure she'll just like seeing me." Kusenagi thought to himself as he hopped from building to building.

Yup, just another normal day. (Yawn) Just…another…normal…day…nothing to do but normal cubicle work. Mr. Kunikida grunted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. 

"What's wrong sir?" Ryoko asked in her polite manner, she had always made sure to treat Mr. Kunikida like the boss that he was at work, and saving the informalities for afterwards.

"Bah, there's so much paper work, it's giving me a headache. The lawyers here in Japan must be making a killing off of all these lawsuits." Mr. Kunikida said as he slouched back in his chair and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Speaking of which, Koume, could you take these papers down to the attorneys' buildings. You know which ones I mean." Mr. Kunikida asked, motioning to the gargantuan pile of white, neatly-printed papers sitting in the Outbox on his desk.

"WHAT AM I?! YOUR SECRETARY?! Do it yourself, your legs aren't broken!" Koume shouted as she snapped out of her boredom stupor. 

"Koume…" Yaegashi started calmy,

"NO!!!" 

"Koume…" Yaegashi said a bit more harshly,

"NO!!! I WON'T DO IT!!! I'M A WEAPONS EXPERT, NOT FED EX!!!"

"Sweetie, please?" Yaegashi said, putting the emphasis on the name sweetie. Koume hated when he did that, because they both knew that he could convince her to do just about anything when he played the lovey-dovey card. Koume hated it because it meant showing the rest of the TAC her softer side, and she was never really one for a public romance.

"Hmph, fine, whatever. BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME!!!" Koume said gruffly as she picked up the giant pile of papers, bound them with some string and walked out the door. Matsudaira simply chuckled and Mr. Kunikida looked over at Yaegashi with a look of praise in his eye. 

"You'll have to teach me how to control her like that." Mr. Kunikida said, a humorous tone on his voice.

"Only works if you're dating her." Yaegashi said, a broad smile appearing on his face as he toiled away on his computer.

"Don't get any ideas." Ryoko said, her eyes glaring at Kunikida.

"I still don't understand why in the hell you'd date that freaky ammo-loving he-woman." A voice said, catching everybody off guard.

"Kusenagi?" Ryoko asked, looking around expectantly.

"Yup, over here." Kusenagi waved from the window.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Momiji or fighting Aragami?" Ms. Matsudaira asked expectantly, her surprise having ebbed and her attention now turned back to the piece of Orochi-splatter that she currently had sitting on her desk.

"That's why I'm here, I can't seem to find Momiji, do you know where she is?"

"Did you check her house?" Mr. Kunikida asked,

"Yeah, I practically turned it over, but I couldn't find her. Her room's a total mess though, it's piled almost to the ceiling with homework."

"Did you ever try digging underneath said homework to find her?" Yaegashi asked, a laugh on the edge of his voice.

"Um, no…"

"She just called a few minutes ago. She's there, if you dig hard enough. Here," Yaegashi said as he tossed Kusenagi a mining helmet, "Have fun, she should be to the left of Trigonometry and in front of Chemistry, you know you've gone too far if you've hit Japanese Classical Literature."

"Thanks." Kusenagi said, a sweat drop the size of Russia forming on his head. Yaegashi couldn't hold in his amusement any longer, and began laughing hysterically. Before Kusenagi could leave the TAC building, the entire office was roaring with laughter, the hilarity of the entire moment too much to contain. Kusenagi decided he'd had his fill with those freaky losers, and jumped out the window, making sure to grab a shovel and lots of band-aids (after all, when digging through paper, you're bound to get paper cuts) on his way over to Momiji's.

The End of Chapter 1 

So, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Want more? I should be working on this fic frequently, as I have an insane amount of time at my college's writing and language labs, both of which I get class credit for, even when it's writing this! So give me a hollar, I hope you all enjoyed it! ^^


	2. School’s Annoying! Depositions Can Kiss ...

Author's Notes – Alright you guys, I told you I'd have the next chapter out soon. Again, I'm a total Blue Seed nut (I can't get enough of it), and have discovered that there aren't really any Blue Seed fics out there. So, instead of whine about it, I decided to write one. I hope you guys all enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

Rated – PG for swearing

**School's Annoying! Depositions Can Kiss my Behind! Blue Seed 1.399: Paperwork, What the TAC and Momiji Are Fighting When They're Not Fighting Aragami.**

****

****

            Kusenagi bounded over to Momiji's house, shovel and band-aids in tow. "Great, I have to dig my girlfriend out of an infinite pile of papers." Kusenagi lamented as he saw Momiji's house come into view. "One year ago I was fighting Aragami, fighting to save humanity, fighting giant ugly monsters and getting lots of gratitude. Now look at me. Instead of digging my girlfriend out of some horrible Aragami pit, I'm digging her out of some horrible homework pit!" 

            Kusenagi bounded up to Momiji's room, a look of extreme annoyance playing on his face as he looked inside her window. Well, rather, what was bulging outside of her window. Piles upon piles of paper, some in neat stacks, some in crumpled heaps, some in the trash can, some on the ceiling fan. "Well, better get started," Kusenagi said with a sigh as he began to dig through the plethora of papers.             

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the TAC building, everyone was beginning to get very testy. The lack of noise and excitement left much to be desired in their dull-as-dirt desk jobs. The only person who was in a somewhat fair mood was Matsudaira, but even she could only take so much sitting around. Since Kusenagi had left, Mr. Kunikida had started making paper footballs and trying to score field goals over Ryoko's head. Ryoko, trying her best to ignore those damn paper projectiles, was trying to work once again on the many, many police reports that she had lying around her desk. Yaegashi was in a foul mood, having run out of printer ink yet again, and having one of his instruments at the Snoozano-o tree fizzle out. Everyone was doing their best to try and keep out of each other's hair when Koume came storming in. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Those damn attorneys make me so MAD! I was about ready to shoot their damn heads right off of their damn necks! That is the last time I play secretary for you Kunikida! Next time, DO IT YOURSELF!!!" To Koume's surprise, Mr. Kunikida looked at her, sighed, and went back to his previous task. This didn't go over well with Koume, who threw her arms up in the air in disgust. "Fine, FINE, JUST IGNORE ME THEN!!! I'M GOING HOME!!!" And with that, Koume stormed right back out the same way that she came. Yaegashi sighed heavily, knowing that he was going to be getting the brunt of her blind rage when he got to her apartment. Turning around, he went to finish up his information gathering and number crunching for the night when suddenly he heard a loud pop and room go dark. 

"Hm, looks like the power's out again." Matsudaira said calmly, as though it were a mere hindrance in her work. Ryoko and Mr. Kunikida merely sighed at the inconvenience. Yaegashi on the other had, having just lost an hour of work, yelled out a continuous stream of curse words, smacked his computer, and loudly exclaimed that he too was going home, before storming out of the building (which would have been more dramatic had he not slammed into Matsudaira's desk, a lamp, and the wall before finally finding the door).

"Looks like Koume's been rubbing off on him." Ryoko said absent-mindedly.

"I knew this was going to happen, but I had hoped it would've been Yaegashi who rubbed off on her, not the other way around." Mr. Kunikida said as he, once again, slouched back in his chair and massaged the bridge of his nose. It was starting to become a common gesture for him, a sort of tick that would kick in when the stress did. 

"Maybe it's time we closed up for the night?" Ryoko suggested as she got up and started feeling around the room for the door.

"Yeah. If I look at another deposition I'll start having nightmares." Kunikida responded as he got up from his chair and grabbed his coat. "And you Ms. Matsudaira?"

"In a little while. This sample seems to be having an interesting reaction to the dark." 

"Um, Matsu, you can't even see the sample, so how would you know?" Ryoko said, pointing out the obvious.

"Easy, it's crawling up my arm."

"EEP!!! That's it, I've had my fill, I'm gone." Ryoko said as she opened up the door and felt her way out. Mr. Kunikida, equally creeped out by Matsudaira's revelation, quickly felt his way to the door, slamming into Koume's desk and stubbing his toe on one of the extra pulse-generators that they had had laying around since the year before along the way. 

------------------------------------------

Kusenagi was finally getting somewhere. After an hour of toiling away at the colossal pile of papers, he had cut himself twelve times, found out that Momiji had finished Chemistry and was currently in front of Economics, and had made about a five-foot dent in the work. Based on his calculations, Kusenagi determined that Momiji was almost directly below him, and he began to dig again. As he dug past Advanced Pre-Calculus and started making a dent in English, he heard a noise. A noise that he definitely wished he had not just heard. A noise that belonged to a set of vocal chords of a girl that he definitely was not in the mood to see.

"Hey there Kusenagi, what'cha up to?" Kusenagi cringed at the voice, 

"Go away you freaky 'ho, I'm busy." 

"Aw, is that any way to treat a world-renowned faith healer and sexy starlet?"

"No it's the way I treat freaky 'ho-bags who won't leave me alone." 

Sakura huffed at this comment, she wasn't making any progress. I wasn't like she liked the guy, she just loved to get on Momiji and his' nerves. At this point however, he was getting on her nerves, and with the great Sakura, that was just something that could not be tolerated. Whipping out a spell, Sakura chanted a few ancient words and hurled the flimsy piece of paper in Kusenagi's direction. Kusenagi, who had never left his arduous task of digging Momiji out, was unaware of the danger that flitted his way. The paper landed on Kusenagi's back, and lo and behold, he was frozen in place.

"That's what you get when you don't pay respectful amage to the most beautiful girl in the world." Sakura said as she laughed that scary little evil laugh of hers and lept off the tree. 

"Kusenagi?" Momiji's muffled voice asked from below.

"Mph." Was all Kusenagi could respond with, provided his current situation was that of total immobility.

------------------------------------------

            Yaegashi sighed as he closed the door to Koume's apartment. He knew he was going to be getting a long and drawn out rant about work courtesy of Koume, but he didn't feel like going home, not in the foul mood that he was in. He knew that Koume had a large dartboard with Mr. Kunikida's picture on the bull's-eye (for while she liked Mr. Kunikida, there were days when he would really tick her off) and various other things around her home that could really relieve a lot of stress (author's note: quit thinking nasty thoughts there you hentai people, I meant that in an innocent way). 

            "At least the damn power works here." Yaegashi grumbled, his anger over having lost all that work still fresh.

            "IS THAT YOU YAEGASHI?! God, I cannot BELIEVE Kunikida, ignoring me like that! That bastard! I've saved his ass so many times, and this is how he repays me? Why I oughta…" Koume yelled from the kitchen, an endless stream of non-stop furious rants flying out of her mouth. Yaegashi didn't say anything, but walked over to the window and shut the blinds. Just the sight of the Snoozano-o tree made him mad all over again, his thoughts turning towards his lost work and the broken machine that he had to fix there tomorrow. Koume continued to yell various accusations, insults, curses, and the like as she continued to cook. Yaegashi noticed the wonderful smell wafting from the kitchen, riding along the rough waves of Koume's strung-out anger. Mmm, macaroni and cheese.

------------------------------------------

            Ryoko and Kunikida walked over to their favorite tea place, Kunikida noting that the smell was already enough to calm him down a notch. Once seated, Ryoko and Kunikida started talking about how to get soap-scum out of Kaede's old shower (as Kunikida, much to Ryoko's surprise and internal disgust, didn't know how to clean residue from any bathroom fixtures, thus having left Kaede's shower the way she had left it so many years earlier), when none other than Sugishita showed up. Ryoko, noting his presence, tried her best to ignore him as he and the waitress next to him started flirting up a storm. Good ol' Sugishita, always one to annoy Ryoko whenever she was having a good time. Kunikida, oblivious to Ryoko's unease and annoyance, chatted away about how Kaede's shower was so infested with bacteria that it could probably sprout legs and run away. Sugishita, unfortunately for Ryoko, heard Kunikida and walked over to the table.

            "Well hey there gorgeous!" Sugishita said as he leaned over Ryoko, "and hey there to you too Mr. Kunikida!" 

            "Sugishita! Fancy meeting you here. How are things over at the station?" Kunikida asked, oblivious to Ryoko's escalating unease.

            "Ah, same ol', same ol'. I've got so many women trying to flirt with me it's unreal. Of course, none of them are as pretty as my Miyami!" Sugishita said as he put his hand behind his head and laughed lightheartedly. 

            Ryoko was taken aback. "Miyami?" Ryoko thought to herself, trying to place the name that Sugishita had thrown out. "That's right, I forgot, he's dating that tramp of a girl who had transferred from the Gunma county police station a few months back. Oh thank GOD! He won't be hitting on me anymore!" Ryoko's unease and duress quickly melted away, and she suddenly noticed that she liked Sugishita's company when he was a friend, and ONLY a friend.

The End of Chapter 2

------------------------------------------

Well, I see not many people would like to review my fic. That's a bummer, I always love feedback. Anywho, this is my brain's way of cooling down now in the writing lab. I just finished writing a 7-page paper for Consumer Economics, an essay for Spanish 2021, and the outline of my thesis paper (complete with a thesis that took forever to come up with) for Composition 1021. Ah, time flies when you're thinking of Blue Seed! Well, just review if you'd like to, I love feedback! ^_^


	3. The Repercussions of Paper! Night Games ...

Author's Notes – Hello everyone! I had chapter 3 up and ready to go when I lost the disk that it was on. OH NO!!! Well, that means that I have to try to remember what I wrote. Gah, and it was such a good chapter too! Let's hope this is pretty much the same!

Rated – PG-13 for swearing

The Repercussions of Paper! Night Games Can be Foxy! Blue Seed 1.399 – Kusenagi's Match and What the TAC do When They're not at Work

"Kusenagi?" Momiji's muffled voice asked. 

"Mph!" Was all Kusenagi was able to reply with, having been frozen in place courtesy of one of Sakura's little faith-spells. "_DAMNIT!!!_" Kusenagi thought to himself as he tried to move, "I swear, paper is going to be the death of me! ARGH!!! To hell with paper! Whoever invented it should be shot…!" Kusenagi's thoughts rolled on as he tried to wriggle what little of his body was no affected by Sakura's spell, that little part of his body being his right ring finger and his left big toe. "Maybe if I could fall over, that stupid paper will fall off and I'll be able to move again." He thought as he started wiggling his finger and toe vigorously.

"Kusenagi, are you still there?" Momiji's muffled voice yelled. Kusenagi, hearing Momiji's pleas for an answer, wiggled his toe harder, enough so that he was able to throw himself off-balance. However, it wasn't in the direction that Kusenagi had hoped for, as he started tumbling face-first down the five-foot hole that he had made in Momiji's homework stack. Suddenly, the paper on his back flitted off, much to his relief. 

"I'm free…oh CRAP!!" Kusenagi yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to prevent himself from hitting the bottom of the hole face-first. As if that wasn't enough for poor, injured Kusenagi, the bottom of the hole gave way, as he went face first into the hardwood floor of Momiji's bedroom. 

"KUSENAGI!!! You WERE up there!" Momiji yelled in delight, completely oblivious to the fact that a comatose Kusenagi was laying on the floor in extreme pain. Thus not having noticed anything, Momiji raced over to her beloved plant boy and gave him one of her patented Momiji hugs, snapping him out of his near-death state.

            Yaegashi and Koume sat at the table, a large pile of steaming macaroni and cheese sitting in front of them. The sight and smell of food had calmed Koume down a lot, as her hour-long tirade had subsided and her eyes became as large as dinner plates at the sight of her scrumptious meal.

            "ALRIGHT, LET'S EAT!!!" Koume yelled in her usual fashion as she began to pile her plate on with cheesy noodles. After serving himself, Yaegashi let out a small chuckle as he compared his small portion to her gigantic one.

            "Whua arf shou laushin' ash?" Koume said with her mouth full,

            "Hm?" Yaegashi asked as he tried to comprehend what Koume had just asked. Koume swallowed her mouthful with a large gulp, and hollered,

            "I said, what're you laughin' at?!"

            "Oh nothing, I was just comparing our food portions. I thought it was kind of funny how you have a mountain compared to my mole-hill!" Yaegashi said as he chuckled a little bit more, putting his hand behind is head. Koume looked at him like he was crazy and went back to stuffing her face. 

            After they were done eating and clearing the table, Yaegashi sat down on Koume's leather couch and turned on the news. Koume came in a few minutes later, having finished washing the dishes (well, throwing them into the dishwasher more like) and looked at the TV. 

            "Argh, stupid news, it's always so damn depressing. I BET KUNIKIDA RUNS THE MEDIA HERE TOO!!!" Koume yelled - her anger refreshed from dinner - as she brandished her fist at the television screen. Yaegashi started to laugh.

            "Sweetie, is there any conspiracy, bad event, or small annoyance that isn't owned or caused by Mr. Kunikida?"

            "No! Argh, DAMN that Kunikida! I bet he's responsible for that power outage as well!" Koume vented, brandishing her fist once again at the television. "Tomorrow he'll probably ask me to deliver crap to the power company! I AM A WEAPONS SPECIALIST, NOT SOMEONE'S DAMN SECRETARY!!!" Yaegashi shook his head and sighed as moved over and patted the area next to him on the couch. Koume sat down where Yaegashi had signaled and cuddled up next to him as he put his arm around her. 

            "Mr. Kunikida respects you as a weapons specialist, it's just that at the moment, there's really no need for one, as we have nothing to shoot at. Keep up this and the next thing you know it'll be Mr. Kunikida's fault that the sun is too bright." Yaegashi said has he kissed Koume's forehead.

            "It sucks to be me, that's for sure. Where the _hell_ did all of the action go? Argh, I'm starting to think it would've been better if Susano-o HAD won!" Koume replied angrily. Yaegashi sighed and held Koume tighter. She wasn't settling down like he had hoped, but then again, she was Koume. "At least she's not turning me into a human pretzel anymore." Yaegashi thought to himself. There's a plus.

            Ryoko, Sugishita, and Kunikida were all having a blast. They had but long ago graduated from tea and went straight to the sake. Sugishita was having the time of his life, as he could retain alcohol a whole lot better than Ryoko or Kunikida could. He simply chucked as he watched Ryoko and Kunikida make fools of themselves in front of him (and just about everyone else for that matter). 

            "…And thensh I shed to 'im, well wu did yu eshpect? Uf coursh it sh-sh-shtinks!" Kunikida slurred, his face flushed from all of the alcohol he had consumed earlier. For the past five minutes, Kunikida had been telling a story that he had never shared with anyone before, involving a party that he went to a few years back at a friend's house. From what Sugishita could decipher from Kunikida's drunken mumbles, he found out that Kunikida had eaten some bad sushi and had some rather severe bowel movements in his friend's bathroom, which resulted in a bad situation gone worse when he realized that there was no toilet paper, anywhere. Sugishita made a mental note to himself to write the story down later so that he'd have some serious blackmail material later on. Not that he was going to forget anytime soon, as the story was hilarious, plus tacking on that Kunikida had never told anybody before and probably wouldn't remember having ever told it in the morning.

            "Zshats right Daitet-Daitet-Daitetsuuuuu!" Ryoko managed to squeak out as she grabbed for another bottle of sake. While Sugishita was feeling a bit tipsy, he couldn't help by laugh at the state that his friends were in. 

            "I think you've had enough Ryoko." Sugishita said, not wanting his former crush to make a bigger ass out of herself than he already had.

            "Whu d'chu know?" Ryoko slurred in between drunken giggles, "You're da womanizwer!"

            "T'ya Sugi, we've wonly begun to parshty!" Kunikida added as he thrust his fist in the air in a statement of victory (Sugishita didn't know why) and poured another drink. 

            "Listen, I'll let you guys finish up. Do you have a designated driver?"

            "A wha? Bah! Shish isht Tokyo! The shreets here are cr-cr-crap. We walk!" Kunikida said, standing up. 

            "Chu tell him Daitet-Daitet-Daitetsuuuu!" Ryoko said as she stood up alongside Kunikida. 

            "Whatever. Catch you guys later!" Sugishita said as he tried to back towards the door, wanting to defer as much attention from himself as possible, considering that the entire building was staring at him and his party. Upon reaching the door, all the while smiling and nodding, Sugishita took off running. He grinned evilly at the thought of the ultimate blackmail material that he now had as he turned off his hidden cop camera. "Boy, who would've thought that going undercover and then forgetting to take off your hidden camera would've had such great rewards!" Sugishita thought as he headed for the police station, knowing full well that the entire drunken incident had been recorded (because as every cop in post-Aragami Tokyo knew, you never stop recording).

            "Wuddya shay we go hit the hey, eh?" Kunikida said, winking at Ryoko as he tried unsuccessfully to stand still. He then started laughing hysterically. "I'm a powet and I didn't evwen know wet!"

            "Shhhhhhhhure…" Ryoko said as she grabbed Kunikida's hand and stumbled out the door. 

            "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kusenagi yelled into Momiji's arms as she crushed him in her Momiji-hug. He felt something in his back snap, and suddenly the world became a blur of bright colors before he passed out.

            "Kusenagi?" Momiji asked softly as she held a now out-cold Kusenagi, completely oblivious to his current state. "I missed you so much. When you said we could start over from there last year, I never thought we'd become this strong. Oh how I love you!" Momiji stated as she squeezed the now-nearly-dead Kusenagi tighter. 

"Don't you love me, Kusenagi?" Kusenagi, obviously, did not respond, causing Momiji to get mad and shove him away so that she could look at him. "I _said_, don't you love me…huh?" Momiji said as she became aware of Kusanagi's state of duress. However, instead of responding like most girlfriends would, Momiji got real mad.

"ARGH!!! I CONFESS MY HEART TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! BAKA!!!" Momiji yelled, smacking Kusenagi into the floor. The massive jolt of Kusenagi's body smashing back into the hardwood floor was enough to startle his heart into beating again, and he coughed. 

            "Oh don't you EVEN try to apologize to ME!" Momiji said, her back turned to him. Kusenagi, through his blinding headache, searing back pain, and strange sparkling lights that kept appearing in front of his eyes, stared at Momiji as though she had lost her way in the night. Momiji, having turned her back to him and now staring at the pile of Oceanography homework, was giving him the cold shoulder. Giving up on all hope of ever figuring out what was going on, Kusenagi let out a loud, painful grunt as he laid back down on the floor and contemplated why he had neglected to bring any aspirin with him.

**The End of Chapter 3!**

I'm sorry it took so long to get this part out. I originally had chapter 3 done on Monday, but I lost the disk it was on, so I had to start from scratch. I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. I know writing in Kunikida and Ryoko drunk was really OOC, but while I was writing this, I kept wondering what it would be like in Blue Seed to really see them drunk. LOL, you do actually see it at the end of Blue Seed 2, and they sort of act like they do here. Scary, ne? Please review, I'll try to get chapter 4 out soon. ^^


	4. Exciting Girl Talk! Kunikida's Missing? ...

Author's Notes – Alright! I finally got chapter three up. Now it's time for chapter four. I'm trying to write this in between quarter finals, oral exams, thesis papers, consumer economic projects, and Spanish stuff, so sorry if this chapter comes out later than normal. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. Viva Yaegashi and Koume! 

Rated – PG – 13 for swearing *glares at Koume*

**Exciting Girl Talk! Kunikida's Missing? Blue Seed 1.399: The Mysteries of the Decorative Orochi-Slime and the Power Outage That'd put California to Shame.**

            Kusenagi woke up the next morning with a raging headache and the inability to move the majority of his torso without causing extreme pain or agitation. With a groan he tried to sit up; his neck, shoulders, and back killing him from sleeping on a hardwood floor, courtesy of Momiji. Propping himself up with one arm, Kusenagi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a look around him. A beam of sunlight was streaming through the three-foot wide gap in homework that Kusenagi's head had majestically smashed through the night before. Aside from that one beam of light, the room was dark, the rest of the light having been sucked up by the evil void of Momiji's plethora of homework. Kusenagi looked around for Momiji, and to his surprise didn't find her. Grunting, swearing, and yelling then ensued as Kusenagi tried to stand up so as to go look for her. 

            "Momiji?" Kusenagi called, hoping for a response. He got none. Wondering if maybe Momiji was at school, Kusenagi slowly made his way towards her door, only to find a piece of accursed paper taped to it. The note read:

**_Dear Kusenagi,_**

**            By the time you read this, I'll have already left for school. I'm still mad about last night (passing out on me like that you jackass, sheez!), but I'm willing to forgive and forget. School is guaranteed to be really gut-wrenchingly hard today, so I could sure use a nice surprise when I got home (hint hint!). BTW, Mr. Kunikida didn't come home last night (he wasn't here to eat his traditional Japanese breakfast that I always make for him this morning, which is very peculiar), so if you could stop by the TAC office building today and find out where the heck he was, that'd be great. Luv ya lots! **

**_Your wonderful, caring, beautiful, gorgeous, smart, funny, pretty, nice, sweet, girlfriend,_**

**_Momiji_**

****

            "Why does she make me having to do everything for her?" Kusenagi grumbled grumpily as he crumpled up the note. First thing first: get aspirin, get morphine, and _then_ get Kunikida. Noting his various tasks, Kusenagi left the room, and grabbing a bite to eat on the way out, left the Kunikida residence, his destination being the nearest Drug-o-Mart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Yaegashi skipped going to the office first thing, as he quickly made his way over to the Snoozano-o tree to fix the machine that had fizzled out. Making his way up to the machine, Yaegashi turned on his laptop and set up the program needed for the particular piece of broken junk. Once arriving at the machine, Yaegashi plugged in his laptop and began fixing it. Suddenly, he heard a beep on his monitor, and another screen popped up. The screen showed how every single machine at the tree had blown out as a result of the power outage from the night before.

            "_DAMNIT!!!_" Yaegashi swore in an uncharacteristic manner as he kicked the tree and cursed himself for having forgotten to put surge-protectors on the mechanisms. Then again, being as big as Tokyo was, it was quite odd to have all of the power go out. That thought having crossed his mind; Yaegashi stopped beating the tree (much to the tree's relief) suddenly began to wonder _why_ exactly the power had gone out. "I've never heard of a major city having a major, unpredictable power outage, where all of the reserves and back-ups failed as well. Los Angeles and San Francisco had major power outages that I know of, but those were planned rolling blackouts. Hm, quite odd…" 

            Yaegashi got excited at this thought. "Maybe there _are_ still Aragami around! Wait, why am I so happy about that?" Yaegashi exclaimed, knowing full well the reason why he was so happy was because of two reasons. The first reason being that he could get away from that horrid desk job and get back into the field a little bit, and the second reason being that he could get Koume to let off some serious steam on blowing the Aragami to little bitty pieces, thus giving him a break from her pent-up rage of being cooped up as Kunikida's makeshift secretary.

            With that in mind, Yaegashi unplugged his laptop from the dead machine and ran back to his car, anxious to get to the TAC office and fill everyone else in on his theory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Matsudaira and Koume were both sitting around at the TAC office with nothing to do. The night before, Matsudaira had been studying the effects of the Orochi-chunk that was crawling up her arm when she became very tired and fell asleep. Apparently, she told Koume, Orochi had a few tricks that they didn't know about earlier, one of them being the ability to spew spores that could send even a whale into slumber land. When Koume walked in (on time for once) and woke her up, the Orochi-bit had crawled away, causing Matsudaira's day to be blown before it had even begun. 

                "Aw, quit your sulkin' Matsu, you've got plenty more of that Orochi-Aragami-crap in your lab. You can just get some later." Matsudaira simply sighed at Koume's attempt to cheer her up and went back to her earlier task of filling out various, unimportant paperwork. Frustrated at the thought that she had just been blown off, Koume spoke up,

            "You know what you need? Ya need to get out more. Go see Jun or somethin'. I dunno, try going out to a bar at some point. Maybe start datin' again. Or maybe you and I could go to the target range! Yeah, that'd be great!" Mastudaira sighed again and looked at Koume.

            "I love my work, it's what I do, it's what I want to do, it's what I love to do. I don't need to start dating again, I see Jun enough as it is, and you know as well as I do that I'm not marksman when it comes to shooting."

            "Bah!" Koume spat, "You keep workin' like that and you'll give yourself an ulcer. As for datin', why not? Yoshiki and I wouldn't mind double-datin', well, at least if he did mind I'd make him not mind, and the point of target practice is to get better."

            "If I get an ulcer, then I'll get an ulcer, I really don't care. As for dating, I tried dating, even marriage and being a homemaker, but they just weren't for me. Why don't you and Yaegashi double date with Mr. Kunikida and Ryoko?" Matsudaira retorted in a calm, low voice as she put down her pencil and began staring at the once-white walls, the piece of Orochi having gone crawling all over it, leaving really weird slime-marks all over the place. Matsudaira had wanted to study the trail, but it was dry. She made a mental note to jot down the pattern and to then get out her knife and scrape some off. 

            "Yoshiki and I never were comfortable with the idea of double dating with Kunikida. I mean, he's our _boss_ for God's sake! That'd be like double dating with your professor somethin'. Besides, all of those lame-ass jokes that he makes really kills the mood." Koume exclaimed as she kicked her feet up onto her desk and began counting the ceiling tiles.

            "You never really struck me as the romantic type of person." Matsudaira said absent-mindedly, noting it more of a side-comment than an actual part of their conversation. Koume, who liked being thought of as a tough and a take-no-crap-kinda-gal rather than a normal girl with giggly notions of romance and how many different shades of pink there are within in the color spectrum, blew off Matsudaira's last comment and changed the subject. 

            "Speaking of Kunikida and Ryoko, where _are_ they? I mean, come on, I'm actually on time for once and they're not. I'm starting to see a pattern of a double-standard going on." 

            "It is quite odd that they're not here, although one would presume many tangible reasons as to the reason why." Matsudaira commented, noticing Koume's change in subject and making a note to herself to prod her about it later on. Matsudaira looked over at Koume, and knew what was coming as she viewed the evil look upon her face that said that she was thinking things that she shouldn't be. 

            "I bet they're doing it in the janitor's closet." Koume commented with a hint of malevolence in her voice.

            "Koume!" Matsudaira exclaimed with a scolding tone, she knew Koume was going to get into the subject, and once you got Koume going about co-workers and sex, you could never get her off. 

            "Or maybe they're still at home in bed? Or maybe they're doing it in your lab! That would be funny." Matsudaira, who was horrified at the possibility, excused herself and quickly jogged down to her lab, listening for anything that would disturb the silence in the hallway and give a hint as to where her boss and co-worker were. Matsudaira sighed in relief when she opened up the door and found nothing. Upon returning to the office, Koume looked up at her and laughed.

            "You really thought they were there, didn't you?" Koume said through massive fits of laughter. Matsudaira smiled and laughed along with Koume. 

            "You must admit, the prospect of it in general is enough to make you want to be sick. I mean, he is Mr. Kunikida." Matsudaira said as she sat back down.

            "BLECH!!! ACK!!! DON'T PUT IMAGES IN MY HEAD!!!" Koume yelled as she put her hands on her head and began shaking it until she became dizzy. The same thought equally horrified Matsudaira, and she tried to drown out the thought by pestering Koume a bit more.

            "Hey Koume, have you and Yaegashi, ever, well, you know, have you two ever…?" Koume's eyes widened as her face turned five different shades of red at Matsudaira's interrogation,

             "**_NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!_** ARGH, I GOTTA DO SOMETHING!!!" Koume screamed as she grabbed her TAC jacket and ran out the door. Matsudaira chuckled, knowing full well that she had some blackmail against Koume, as well as knowing that Koume was a little bit more human than previously thought. "Guess that means I won't be examining her." Matsudaira thought to herself as she went back to her tedious paper work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Kusenagi made his way up the stairs as an angry Koume came barreling down. 

            "Outta my way plant boy!" Koume yelled as she stomped past Kusenagi and out the door. Trying not to get confused over Koume's actions (she was Koume after all), Kusenagi continued climbing until he reached the floor of the TAC. Opening the main door, he walked in to find Matsudaira laying on her back on top of a giant pile of office furniture, scraping away at the ceiling. Not one to even bother with Matsudaira when it came to strange and completely nonsensical actions, Kusenagi sat down next to the sad scaffolding attempt and hailed her. 

            "Hey up there!"

            "Hm?" Matsudaira asked as she struggled to contort herself into a position that would allow her look down while not knocking over the scaffolding or disturbing the slime on the ceiling that she was currently scraping off. "Kusenagi? What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

            "I was sent by Momiji to find Kunikida. Do y'know where he is?" 

            "No, I don't. He didn't come into work today. Why, what happened?"

            "Oh nothing, Momiji just left me a note saying that he didn't come home last night and she asked if I could find out where he was."

            "Well that's odd, because Koume and I were wondering earlier about precisely the same thing. I never realized that he hadn't gone home last night. I wonder what happened."

            "Not that I care or anything, but it is kinda strange. I mean, I've seen that guy, and he's one hell of a stickler when it comes to a traditional Japanese morning routine. He's not one to skip out on one of those, that's for sure." 

            "Well, Ryoko hasn't show up for work yet either. Maybe we should give her a call and see where she is." At this comment, Kusenagi suddenly broke out into a sly grin. 

            "I think I know where that man is." Kusenagi said has he slipped out the door and back down the stairs. Matsudaira, who knew exactly where Kusenagi was going and decided she was too lazy to stop him, went back to her work at scraping Orochi-sludge off of the ceiling. 

**The End of Chapter 4**

****

So all you Blue Seed fans out there, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? You know, I started out writing this with no real plot in mind whatsoever. Now not only have I inadvertently set myself up for the perfect storyline, but I've also found a way to tie in all of the events that I'd written so far and had had no intention of ever giving any significance at all. Yippee! Please review, I LOVE reviews!


	5. Kusenagi's Illegal Break In! The Unexpec...

Author's Notes – Wow, it took a lot less time than I thought it would to get out chapter 4. This is what I get for doing all of my homework like a good little non-procrastinator. Extra time in the writing lab for me! Thanks to this fanfic and many homework assignments, I've now officially completed all of the minutes necessary for the semester in the writing lab. And yes, I do have a life, it just so happens that I have a big 3-hour chunk of time between my first hour at my high school and my Spanish class at college. Hehe! Anyways, I know the fourth chapter was a bit Koume, Yaegashi, and Matsudaira heavy, so for all of your Momiji, Kusenagi, Ryoko, and Kunikida fans out there, this one's more geared towards them. I was going to keep going on chapter 4, but then I realized that where I had stopped that segment was a great stopping point for the chapter, so thus chapter 5 promises to have a good pick up. Whee!

Rated: PG – 13 (bad Koume, Yaegashi needs to wash out your mouth with soap) ^_^;

Fun Note – Wanna see what the spell check changed everybody's names to?

Kusenagi = Cozenage

Momiji = Hominid

Kunikida = Fungicide

Matsudaira = (no spelling suggestions)

Ryoko = Rook

Koume = Come

Yaegashi = (no spelling suggestions)

Sugishita = Suicide

Sakura = Sakura

Aragami = Origami

Kusenagi's Illegal Break In! The Unexpected Disassembly! Blue Seed 1.399 – What Happens When You Don't Show Up For Work 

            Kusenagi flew over Tokyo, grumpily noting the rather large seagull problem that the city had. He attempted to dodge the annoying little birds, but, like a jumbo jet, he couldn't quite clear them. 

            "Ugh, now I know what Fabio went through!" Kusenagi lamented as he recalled a newspaper article (the one time he actually read a newspaper) in which the famous romance author Fabio had been smacked in the face by a flying duck while riding a roller coaster. Amidst knocking some of the kamikaze seagulls out of the air, Kusenagi kept a sharp eye out for the apartment building that Ryoko Takeuchi lived in. Fifty dead seagulls, a pound of bird poop, a near miss with a (real) jumbo jet, and about forty or so fanatical Superman otaku that kept screaming at him to come and show them his cape later, he finally found the building. Stopping for a second (much to the delight of the crazy Superman otaku and angry seagulls below him), Kusenagi fished through his bird-fecal-drenched jacket and pulled out a small slip of paper. Reading its contents, Kusenagi circled around the building, and, if he estimated correctly, perched himself onto Ryoko's porch. 

------------------------

            Momiji wandered around the halls aimlessly. "Stupid school. Argh, why can't I just be done with it?" Suddenly, a girl with mid-back length raven-black hair ran up behind Momiji and grabbed her shoulder.

            "Momiji!" She huffed as she bent over to catch her breath, her one hand still held fast to her shoulder.

            "Yeah Toshi?" Momiji asked as she eyed her friend strangely. Toshi and Momiji had become friends before the Aragami threat had forced all of Tokyo to evacuate. Momiji at the time was glad to have a friend her age outside of Izumo (Akiko called regularly, but it wasn't the same). Someone who she could share most of her hopes and dreams (most of them pertaining to a certain cat-eyed, green-haired hottie) with and not be laughed at. 

            "I…*huff*…was…*puff*…calling…*huff*…you…*puff*" Toshi wheezed out, sweat pouring down her perfect face, washing away a bit of make-up with it.

            "I'm sorry, I guess I was totally out of it." Momiji said in her usual air-headed manner. Toshi took another minute to catch her breath, before inquiring further about Momiji's absentmindedness. 

            "About Kusenagi?"

            "Yeah." Momiji said with a sigh.

            "Aw, buck up Momiji! I've never seen you look so glum. What's the deal?"

            "Toshi…well, I kind of yelled at Kusenagi last night when he was doing his darndest to make me feel better about all of the homework I have to make up. I guess all of the stress got to me, and I gave him the cold shoulder. I guess I kinda feel bad."

            "Aw, nothin' a little meal can't fix!" Toshi said as she smacked Momiji on the back, hard. Momiji blanched as waves of pain shot from the area that Toshi hit and cried out.

            "Oops, sorry Momiji. Guess I don't know my own strength!" Momiji, unable to stay mad at anybody for longer than thirty seconds, laughed and played it off like it wasn't a big deal. 

            "Oh never mind about it. Hey, speaking of meals, it's lunchtime! Let's go chow down!"

            "Hey, that reminds me, I wanted to surprise you. Lookit, I made you a lunch!" Toshi said as she handed Momiji a small tin. Surprised, Momiji opened the tin to find all of her favorite foods in small proportions, complete with little chopsticks wrapped in a maple leaf. 

            "Oh Toshi, thank you! Wow, this all looks so good! Hehe!" Momiji said as she began to lightly drool. Toshi laughed at the sight of Momiji, accepting her gratitude and suggesting that they go outside to eat. "Since it's such a nice day out." She commented. Momiji nodded, merrily awaiting to eat her meal. Though she had noticed cucumbers in it, she knew that she would live. "I hate cucumbers, but if I can eat them with Kusenagi, then I can eat them with Toshi." 

            As the girls walked out the doors of the school, Momiji bumped into a person and tumbled down the stairs. The surrounding area of school students them stopped, and the girls couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the klutzy Momiji; butt in the air and skirt by her hair, Kojiro the Crazy Kangaroo underpants on display for everyone to see. 

            "Oh man…" Momiji said as she blushed, the crowd around getting a good giggle out of the situation. Well, the girls giggled, the boys more or less hooted and hollered for more. Standing up, Momiji smoothed down her skirt and calmly waited for Toshi, who was laughing along with the rest of the crowd. 

            "Momiji, you are a riot."

            "Har har." Momiji said, her voice mixed between embarrassment and sarcasm. 

            "Too bad Kusenagi wasn't here." Toshi said as she nudged Momiji lightly, as the situation had brought up many memories of slumber party secrets that the two had shared, the majority being Momiji's sharing of Kusenagi's small obsession with her unmentionables. Momiji blushed at the comment and waved off the suggestive nudge as she (rather quickly) made her way towards one of the large oak trees in the back of the school. 

---------------------

Matsudaira laid on top of the piling of furniture as she finished scraping and scrubbing the ceiling of the main office of the TAC building. She was about to get down, when Yaegashi ran into the office, pushing open the door into the makeshift scaffolding. With a cry, Matsudaira tumbled down with the furniture, landing on the floor with a loud crash. Extremely confused, Yaegashi quickly made his way over to an equally bewildered Matsudaira, who now lay on top of a large pile of rubble.

"Ms. Matsudaira! Are you ok?" Yaegashi said as he helped Matsudaira up.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Yaegashi."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"That's fine."

"Speaking of not seeing you there, what exactly, um, _were_ you doing?"

"I was collecting samples of Aragami trails. Speaking of which, where did my Petri dishes go?" Matsudaira said as she turned around, her eyes focused on the floor. Yaegashi, even more confused than before, decided that maybe talking to Matsudaira at that point in time was not a great idea. 

"Matsudaira, have you seen Mr. Kunikida anywhere?" Matsudaira, now on her hands and knees crawling through her once-make-shift-scaffolding, poked her head up at Yaegashi.

"No, Koume and I were actually wondering about that earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it appears as though he never went home last night, nor has he shown up at all today."

"Sounds quite odd for Mr. Kunikida. What about Ms. Takeuchi? Where is she?" Yaegashi asked, eager to tell someone of his earlier findings.

"She hasn't show up for work either." Yaegashi quickly put two and two together and figured out what was going on (much the same as Kusenagi and Koume had). Blushing, Yaegashi asked where Koume was. 

"I have no idea. We were discussing some personal matters and she said that she needed to do something and left."

"Personal matters?" Yaegashi asked, curious as to what personal matters Matsudaira could possibly discuss with Koume without getting herself killed. Matsudaira however, had gone back to her previous task of trying to find her Petri dishes. She stuck her head into a small gap between a chair and part of an overturned desk and began to search. Yaegashi sighed disappointedly, "Oh well," he thought, "I guess I'll have to tell them a little later."

"Yaegashi, could you please help me find my Petri dishes?" Matsudaira's muffled voice asked through the mass of furniture. Dejected and with nothing better to do, Yaegashi got on his hands and knees and began to look.

---------------------

            Kusenagi smiled wickedly as he snuck up to the porch window. Peering in, the apartment seemed empty, unoccupied. However, Kusenagi was looking into both the living room and the kitchen, and he knew where he really needed to look. Using the blade from his arm as a lock pick, Kusenagi picked the door's lock and quietly let himself in. On his tiptoes, Kusenagi snuck into the middle of the room as he tried to decipher where the bedroom would be. Suddenly, the sound of loud snoring caught his ears, and the slight aroma of alcohol grabbed the attention of his nostrils. Quietly laughing, Kusenagi followed the sound of the deep snore, noting the stench of alcohol getting stronger the closer he got to the door at the end of the hall. Upon reaching the door, Kusenagi lightly grunted and peered inside. The sight nearly made him blow his sneaky cover. 

            On the bed, all tousled up, were Ryoko and Kunikida. Kusenagi tried desperately to stifle the noise of his hysterical laughing as he took in the sight. Ryoko was half off the bed, face down and only half dressed, her top and bra resting on a neighboring lampshade and bedpost. A small bottle of sake lay on the floor underneath her dangling hand, along with a small puddle of drool. Kunikida lay face up on the opposite end of the bed, his entire torso strewn in every direction. Kunikida's unbuttoned shirt lay limp by his side, and his loud snoring accentuating the hilarity of scene. While Ryoko was laying half-off the side of the bed, Kunikida was completely turned around; his feet pushing up against the pillows and his head nearly hanging off the foot of the bed. The surrounding covers were a total mess of what appeared to be wrinkles, clothes, sake, drool, and other fluids that Kusenagi cared not to think about.

            Whipping out his one-time-use camera, Kusenagi quietly took pictures of the room and the people who occupied it, laughing the entire time. Finally satisfied (as well as out of film), Kusenagi crept out the same way be came in and flew towards the nearest Drug-o-Mart, giggling like a school girl the whole way at the blackmail that he was going to have against Kunikida and Takeuchi. Landing in the parking lot, Kusenagi ran into the store and up to the photo development center.

            "One-hour printing or regular?" A pimply, pubescent boy asked from behind the counter.

            "One-hour." Kusenagi said, his evil grin becoming wider with each passing minute.

            "Glossy or regular?"

            "Oh, regular, I don't want fingerprints to be visible." The boy from behind the counter then picked up a small note card and in a monotone voice read,

            "Sir, would you like to try our wonderful opportunity at having your prints scanned onto a computer CD-ROM? With this CD you can e-mail, edit, and print your photos, as well as publish them online." 

            "This is too much." Kusenagi said as he laughed like a hyena. "I'll take it!" 

The End of Chapter 5 

****

I've done it again! LOL, I just started out with basically zero ideas as to what I was going to do with the plot outside of Kusenagi seeing Kunikida and Ryoko snoozing away (so like Kusenagi, ne?) when I started writing. Five pages later, I had myself one heck of a good chapter. Well, at least I think so. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love reviews! I don't know how many chapters of this story I'll be writing, possibly eight. But I need feedback! 


	6. The Aragami are Back! Blackmail can be F...

Author's Notes – Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the massive delay. I have been SO busy with school, cross-country, and newspaper. However, cross-country ended just recently, so I'll have more time to work on this fic. Hooray! Well, now I'm starting to crack down on the plot, I write the author's notes first before the fic, so I have no idea what I will be putting down. Hopefully something good! =)

Rated – PG – 13 (bad Kusenagi and Koume, tsk tsk)

*Author's Note – On Saturdays, Japanese kids go to school for half of the day. 

**The Aragami are Back?! Blackmail can be Fun! Blue Seed 1.399 – Why are the Aragami Always After Momiji?**

****

            Kusenagi laughed evilly as he stepped into the parking lot at the Drug-o-Mart, the warm afternoon sun bathing over his skin. Shielding his eyes from its rays, he tucked the photos he had gotten developed an hour before, a CD-ROM, and film extras in his pocket, making sure to button it shut so that nothing could escape. After checking to make sure the contents in his pocket were safe, Kusenagi let out a victorious whoop and flew towards the direction of the TAC headquarters. 

-----------------

            Koume Sawaguchi was feeling much better, having fired some serious rounds at her favorite target range. The chucked triumphantly as she remembered how the other men near her had either stared in awe at all of the bull's-eyes she had made, or silently slinked off to avoid her noticing them. 

            "Men," Koume said as she drove back to the office, "What a bunch of wimps. Every single one of them." Koume couldn't help but smile for the remainder of the drive back, her spirits the highest they'd been since…since, well, since she couldn't remember when. Lightly humming to herself, she made her way up the stairs to the floor that held the headquarters of the TAC and its many labs. Opening the door, she couldn't help but do a double-take at the scene before her. The office was a disaster area: broken furniture and papers strewn in every place imaginable; all of the desks out of place; part of the ceiling showing a spot where it had been scraped off; the walls all sporting really strange, thin, erratic patterns (though those she had noticed from earlier as being the slime trails of the specimen that Matsudaira had lost); and to top it off, Ms. Matsudaira and Yaegashi both crawling around on their hands and knees, feeling and looking intently at the floor, as though someone had lost a contact lens. Yaegashi, having heard the door open, looked up to see a _very confused Koume trying to make sense of the state of the room. _

            "Oh hi Koume!" Yaegashi said as he stood up and dusted his pants off. He chucked at girlfriend as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to formulate words but failing miserably. With a sort of squeak that sounded to Yaegashi like a cross between a dying bird and a sick rat, Koume started point around the room, as though to gesture that she must have missed something major. Matsudaira, who all the while had been oblivious to the world (in her quest for her poor lost Petri dishes), suddenly took notice to Yaegashi's lack of work and turned around to see what he was up to. 

            "Koume, you're back. Great, can you help me look for my Petri dishes? They're here somewhere." Koume, having given up on saying or doing anything, stared blankly at Matsudaira. Yaegashi walked over to his confused love and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

            "Koume?" Noticing his hand, Koume snapped out of her state of utter bewilderment and looked at Yaegashi.

            "Should I even ask?"

            "I'll tell you about it later at home."

            "Ok."

            "Want to help Matsudaira and me out? We're looking for her Petri dishes that she lost."

            "How big are they?"

            "About this big." Yaegashi replied, making an O his forefingers and thumbs about eight inches across.

            "The big ones then?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do." Koume said with a sigh as she got down next to her boyfriend and started combing the floor for signs of any round glass containers. 

Suddenly, Kusenagi flew up to the side of the window. Unfortunately for him, Matsudaira had shut it in case any of her Petri dishes were open, to keep a breeze from carrying away her findings. Kusenagi, like a clueless bird, slammed straight into the glass with a sickening "WHAM!!!". Everyone looked up in shock to see a stunned and now-concussion-induced Kusenagi stuck to the window like a frog, slowly sliding down. Koume pointed and laughed at the sight, while Yaegashi chuckled at the poor man's luck, and Matsudaira merely smiled and stood up. Making her way over to the window, she opened it up, and grabbing the collar of his red trench coat, pulled the unconscious Kusenagi into the room. Koume's laughter increased at Kusangi's pain, her hysterical giggles causing her eyes to tear up and her footing to falter, thus making her fall onto the floor. Yaegashi just shook his head at that, though the sight of Koume tripping and falling over in fits of laughter caused his chuckles to increase to small gales of laughter himself. Poking him with a stick, Matsudaira noticed something small poking out of Kusenagi's pocket. 

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhh, where am I?" Kusenagi moaned, startling Matsudaira as he came to. Kusenagi looked around the room, confusion etched all over his face at the sight of Koume rolling on the floor in fits of laugher and Yaegashi laughing almost quite as hard.

"It's no matter." Matsudaira said with a light chuckle as she helped Kusenagi to his feet. 

"I feel like something hit me." At this revelation, Koume sat up and tried to say something, but her laughter was so strong that she couldn't make out any coherent words. She pointed in a few wild gestures to the window, and then, through her giggles, motioned with her right fist slamming into her left palm. 

"I'm afraid you hit something. You flew into the window." Matsudaira said with a smile.

"Shit. Figures." Kusenagi said, a blush creeping onto his face. 

"Say, what is that in your pocket?" Matsudaira asked, her attention shifting once again to the object poking out of his jacket.

"Picture and a CD-ROM."

"Of…?

"Well, let's just say I found Ryoko and Kunikida." Kusenagi said with a sly tone. Yaegashi, wiping the tears from his eyes (the direct result of laughing too hard), inquired if he could see them. 

"Sure." Kusenagi said as he tossed him the small folder. Koume, trying her best to regain her composer, stood up and walked over to where Yaegashi was standing. Matsudaira followed in suit.

"This…*gasp*…should…*gasp*…be…*gasp*…interesting…" Koume said labouredly as she tried to catch her breath from laughing. Yaegashi opened up the flap of the folder, and took out the set. Kusenagi meanwhile sat down in a chair, anticipation to the TAC's reaction to their boss and co-workers' behaviors running through his mind. Flipping through the pictures, all three workers' eyes grew as wide as saucers, their faces turning beet red. With each passing picture their eyes grew steadily wider, until Kusenagi wondered if their eyeballs would pop right out of their skulls. Finishing off the set; Koume, Matsudaira, and Yaegashi all looked at each other in a stunned silence. Then, what Kusenagi thought was choreographed, all three workers burst out into wild gales of laugher. Yaegashi, trying his hardest to stuff the pictures back into the file while his girlfriend was holding onto him for support, dropped the photos onto the floor. Matsudaira soon followed suit, the hilarity of them all too much for her to handle. 

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna, HAHAHA…!!!" Koume said, her initial intention being for the words, "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks" to come out. 

A few minutes later (well, more like ten), the three members of the TAC tried to compose themselves and calm down. 

"You said you have a CD-ROM of these pictures Kusenagi?" Yaegashi asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, I was actually gonna talk to you about that." 

"Good, give it here." Yaegashi said, extending his hand. Not one to argue, Kusenagi handed the CD over to the resident computer specialist. 

"I heard you can publish them online." Kusenagi commented.

"Yeah, and I have the perfect idea." Yaegashi said,

"Oh?" Koume questioned, surprised at his eagerness and tone of voice.

"Everyone be sure to check their office e-mail tomorrow morning!" He said as he ran out the door.

"Hey, wait for me! No fair doing anything evil without me around!" Koume said as she ran after him, slamming the door behind her. Kusenagi turned to Matsudaira.

"Well, I'm gonna take these with me when I go to pick up Momiji. I think she'll want a good look at this." He said with a sly smile as he waved the small folder next to his face. Matsudaira simply smiled at him and excused herself to get a drink of water. Kusenagi bounded out the window, and headed towards Momiji's school.

----------------------

            Momiji sat by the giant oak tree, enjoying the lunch that Toshi had made for her. While the cucumbers were something left to be desired, she enjoyed the overall taste of the meal. 

            "Thank God it's Saturday!*" Toshi said with a grin as she wolfed down her portion of the lunch (see author's note).

            "Maybe for you. I have go home to that endless mountain of homework." Momiji lamented, the thought of the stack of papers already enough to give her a headache.

            "I know! Instead of you going home to homework, let's have you take the day off. Come on, it'll be fun! We'll go to the park and throw stones at the ducks in the pond!" Toshi said, her eyes lighting up at the idea. Momiji sprouted a giant sweatdrop at the idea,

            "Now that doesn't seem very nice. Poor ducks."

            "I was only joking silly." Toshi said with a wave of her hand. "But I was serious about you taking the rest of the day off. You need it, you're hurting yourself by always working."

            "I guess you're right," Momiji said with a smile.

            "Alright, then it's settled! Girls' day out!" Toshi said as she pumped her fist high into the air. With a whoop, she grabbed Momiji's wrist and started to drag her towards the park.

            "I-, um, hey, whoa, wait, no, eep, ack, my wrist…" Momiji said in light protest as her friend dragged her through the busy streets of Tokyo to the Suzano-o Memorial Tree Park. Not letting go, Toshi dragged Momiji to a desolate part of the park. 

            "So much for playing near the pond. Where are we?" Momiji said as she freed her wrist from Toshi's vice-grip. 

            "Away from the world! Come on let's keep going! Unless you're chicken that is." Toshi said as she ran further into the woods.

            "I'm not chicken! Wait up!" Momiji said as she chased after her friend in hot pursuit. Suddenly stopping, Toshi turned around to look at her close-following friend. Unfortunately for Momiji, she stopped too fast, and she crashed into Toshi with a loud "SMACK!!!". 

            "Ow, watch where you're going." Toshi said as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

            "Sorry." Momiji apologized, wincing as she stood up.

            "You should be. But that's alright, I'll even the score." Toshi suddenly said in a strange metallic voice. Startled, Momiji turned around and stared at her friend. Toshi's eyes glowed a bright red, and Momiji watched in horror as she started to sprout green vines and extra limbs from her body. 

            "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Momiji said as she tried to run. However, she was too terrified to run, and her feet were rooted to the spot.  

            "Not all of us are dormant you know. I'm here to take revenge for my lord, Suzano-o!" The one-Toshi monster said. Momiji's eyes widened in terror as she looked at the sight before her. Where her friend used to be now stood a 30-foot tall monster. The head was wrinkled, like that of a giant lizard, and the torso was a cross between a tree and a spider. All over the body were long green vines, some hanging loosely while others were writhing about. The creature had the beak of a bird, with the eight legs of a spider, a wooden-type torso shaped like that of a sort of horse and hippo hybrid. The four eyes on its head stared intently at Momiji, and its be-fangled mouth glistened, saliva running down the beak.

            "B-b-b-but if you kill me, then you'll die as well!"

            "Ha! Not so! I am a new breed of Aragami! The world shall all tremble at the sight of me, such as you are now, you foolish girl. The spilling of your blood won't kill me, nor will it put me in a deep slumber. It won't do a thing. And you know why? Because I am Kodanshi, the soon to be leader of all new Aragami!"

            Momiji, scared stiff at the sight of the beast, did the only thing that she could coherently do. Scream.

--------------------

Kusenagi flew through the air, his spirits high off of one of the best days that he had ever had. 

"Momiji's gonna freak at these." Kusenagi said to himself with a chuckle, the thought of her reaction and how many more times exaggerated her response would be in comparison to the TAC running through his mind. His thoughts were cut short, however, when a shrill scream vibrated through his skull. 

"What the-?" Kusenagi wondered out loud, the scream startling him so bad that he temporarily stopped concentrating on flying and consequently nearly fell through the roof of an office building. Righting himself (and mentally berating himself for not being more careful), Kusenagi flew to the Suzano-o Memorial Tree Park to quickly collect his thoughts. Once he had landed, the shrill scream again reverberated through his skull. Concentrating on what the sound was and why he was hearing it, his head suddenly snapped up, and his eyes widened. 

"Oh _shit! MOMIJI!!!_" Kusenagi yelled, causing passer-byers who weren't already staring at him from his earlier landing (it's not every day you see a green-haired cat-eyed hunk of a guy flying through the air and landing right in front of you) to really take notice. Looking around frantically, Kusenagi took to the air once more and started circling around the park in an effort to find his girlfriend before whatever was making her scream could have a chance at her. 

--------------------------

            Yaegashi and Koume were driving down the road, both their minds occupied with what they were going to be doing that night.

            "Hey Yaegashi, I've never really known you to be bad." Koume said expectantly at her boyfriend. as she looked over at him. She noticed right off that his brown eyes had a sparkle there that they didn't normally have.

            "Well, you'd be right. But I'm an expert at working with this sort of thing and not getting caught. That's one of the main reasons I was hired to work for the TAC!" Yaegashi said, his voice full of excitement. It wasn't every day that Yaegashi got to do something truly diabolical using his computer, so this was a rare opportunity that he didn't want to pass up. Stopping at a red light, Yaegashi sighed.

            "Turn green already!"

            "Hey now, you're sounding more like me!"

            "I'm surprised you're not as excited as I am."

            "I am, I'm just more laid back about it than you. I mean, come on, all of that computer crap is way over my head. I know what I need to, not all that extra stuff."

            "I guess you're right."

            "Damn straight I am."

            "You always like being right, don't you?"

            "I like always being right? How about I _am_ always right. That's why you love me, because I know what I'm doing most of the time." Yaegashi chuckled at that comment. Koume couldn't help but smile as well as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the van. 

            "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" Koume asked as she looked around as though she were in combat. Yaegashi, who was totally taken by surprise, noticed something out of the corner of his left eye. 

            "Hey Koume?"

            "What?"

            "Why does the Suzano-o Memorial Tree Park have smoke coming out of it and Kusenagi flying around overhead?"

            "Oh God…"

            "It must be an Aragami!" Yaegashi yelled, his concience telling him how he should've told the rest of the TAC earlier about his findings.

            "_ALRIGHT!!!_" Koume said as she opened up the side door to the van and leapt out. Knowing right were she was going, Yaegashi yelled for her to get on the sidewalk, and he quickly made his way to the side of the road, parking (illegally of course, how else are you gonna get a parking spot in downtown Tokyo?) and hopping out. Making sure to put an official government pass on the dashboard (so the wonderful government of Japan could pick up the tab for the ticket), Yaegashi closed the door and made his way to the back, where Koume had already opened up and acquired what she needed. 

            "I haven't been this pumped up since Suzano-o and the governments of the U.S. and Japan nearly turned us all into nuclear waste!" Sweatdropping, Yaegashi hesitantly picked out the only weapon left in the back of the van (Koume having taken the rest); a  10mm handgun, and stood poised. Koume, packed with her favorite rocket launcher, a grenade launcher, and various other weapons of mass destruction, yelled out a war cry and raced towards the park, dodging through 6 lanes of congested Tokyo streets (and threatening anybody who didn't stop for her with her rocket launcher). Yaegashi, with a sigh, walked over to the edge of the street and pushed the button next to the light to activate the signs for the crosswalk. 

-----------------------

            Matsudaira had all but given up hope on ever finding her Petri dishes. She was cleaning the office (from her little catastrophe earlier) when the phone rang.

            "Terrestrial Administration Center, Toyko district, how may I help you?" Matsudaira asked in her polite office voice.

            "Matsudaira! It's Yaegashi. We've got an Aragami situation down at the Suzano-o Memorial Tree Park!"

            "An Aragami? But I thought they were all dormant since the demise of Suzano-o."

            "Apparently not. Listen, I need you to get over here ASAP. Koume's already headed towards the sight, and Kusenagi is flying overhead. It looks as though he's trying to find it."

            "Alright, I'll be right over." Matsudaira said, hanging up the phone and her white lab coat and running out the door. She contemplated called Kunikida and Ryoko, but thought the better of it, knowing that there wouldn't be much that they would be able to do, judging by the pictures Kusenagi took. "I think I'll let their hangovers run their courses before I get them involved in this." She thought to herself as she pushed open the door with full force and ran into the parking lot to find one of the remaining TAC vans.

The End of Chapter 6 

**------------------**

Wow, ok, I am SO sorry about the delay. Seriously, I am. I've spent the past two weeks totally bogged down with homework and midterms, it's not even funny. Plus school newspaper is really putting the crunch on me. I finally had to force extra time to write this. So how do you like it? Hopefully you found it enjoyable. This chapter is 2 pages longer than the others. Hehe! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Feelings Revealed! Koume Blows off Some ...

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! I hope you liked chapter 6. I've definitively decided to make this story 8 chapters long, with the small possibility of an epilogue (that would take place about nine months after Blue Seed 2). I'm not sure though. Hehe, I'm really liking the reviews though. Keep them coming. With all of the feedback that I've been getting so far, I know where I need to put the focus of the story more on. So _please_ _review_. I know you readers out there get that way too much, but the more I get the better off for your viewing pleasure it'll be.

Rated – PG – 13 (Kusenagi, Koume, and Sakura being the main culprits)

Feelings Revealed! Koume Blows off Some Steam! Blue Seed 1.399 – Why You Should Not Try To Kill A Cat-Eyed Half-Aragami's Girlfriend 

****

            Kusenagi circled worriedly overhead, his senses in overdrive as he looked left and right, trying to place where Momiji was. The large explosion that shook the park had alerted him to the general area where her whereabouts would be, but the dense smoke and dust that had resulted after the explosion made it tough to see. 

            "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, _damn_!" Kusenagi swore repeatedly as he flew around above the dense rising debris. Kusenagi contemplated going down into the dense cloud of smoke and ash and dust to find her, but retracted that idea as he figured that he'd probably only hurt Momiji more than helping her, should he be blindsided by whatever was attacking her. Wait a minute…whatever was attacking her? "__

_How did I know that something was attacking Momiji?_" Kusenagi wondered to himself. "_Normally I would've just rushed on down, but why in the hell am I thinking that I'll get blindsided by something?_" Grunting, Kusenagi pondered this thought until he heard a familiar female war cry and the sounds of squealing breaks and car horns to his right. Looking down below, he saw Koume, running through six lanes of a very busy street, her bazooka and various other gigantic weapons that'd make most people run the other direction strapped all over her body (or being carried). Behind her, crossing the crosswalk like most of the other (intelligent) bystanders, was Yaegashi. As Koume made her way towards where Kusenagi was, he called down to her.

            "HEY DOWN THERE!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

            "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME QUESTION PLANT-BOY!!!" Koume shouted up to him as she raced towards affected blast area. Closing the gap between them, Yaegashi sprinted awkwardly to try and keep up. 

            "KUSENAGI!!!" Yaegashi hailed at the levitating, green-haired man. 

            "WHAT?!"

            "IT'S THE ARAGAMI!!! I KNOW IT!!!"

            "THE **_WHAT?!_**" Kusenagi exclaimed, suddenly realizing why he hadn't gone down into the decimated area after Momiji. 

            "Wait up Koume!" Yaegashi panted as he sped up after her.

            "_Shit!!!_" Kusenagi cursed to himself as he levitated above the smoke, noticing that it was starting to clear. Suddenly, another female voice cut the air. One that Kusenagi had prayed to God to never hear again.

            "NOT MUCH HELP UP THERE PLANT BOY!!! OH WELL, YOU'RE SMART TO LET THE REAL ARAGAMI BUSTER HANDLE THIS ONE!!!"

            "GO TO HELL!!!" Kusenagi yelled at the voice.

            "AMATUER!!!" Sakura yelled back from below, her priestess robes flowing as she trotted towards the now-clearing blast crater. Royally pissed off at that comment, Kusenagi decided to throw caution to the wind and show her what was what. Flying into the retreating cloud of smoke and dust, Kusenagi squinted to see if he could find his troubled girlfriend. 

            "Looks like he's going in." Yaegashi said as he watched Kusenagi fly from overhead down into the area and dissapear behind the smoke.

            "Not without me he isn't!" Koume said as she cocked her bazooka and started running in after him. 

            "Koume, wait!" Yaegashi said as he, once again, raced after her.

            "Both of you stop!" Yaegashi and Koume both stopped at the command of the voice, and turned around to see who it was.

            "**_YOU?!_**" Koume yelled in an exasperated and annoyed tone. 

            "Let the professionals handle this one." Sakura said, winking at the angry bazooka-clad red-head. Having more than her fill already of the American-raised blonde, Koume aimed her bazooka at her.

            "Say that again. I dare you to." Koume said in a threatening tone.

            "Eheh, um, you know what? I think I'll take the other way in. See ya!" Sakura said as multiple sweatdrops formed on her head and she backed up. 

            "Crazy bitch." Sakura mumbled underneath her breath.

            "GRRRRRRR!!! I HEARD THAT!!!" Koume yelled as went to pull the trigger. Alarmed as to what she was going to do, Yaegashi flew up next to Koume and grabbed her hand before it got a chance to link it around the trigger.

            "Hey, what'd you do that for? I had her in my sights! I would've done the world a favor!"

            "Save the favor for the Aragami, sweetie. You kill her and you'll cause an international incident."

            "She was born in Japan first!"

            "Yeah, but she works for the American CIA."

            "Damn." Letting the last syllable roll off her tongue, Koume picked up her bazooka and grabbing Yaegashi's hand, started running towards where the Aragami was. 

---------------

            Having dove in, Kusenagi began looking around frantically as he put his cat-like-eyesight to its best use. Suddenly, a high pitched scream filled the air.

            "Momiji? **_MOMIJI_**!!!" Kusenagi yelled, his heightened awareness and fear of what might be being done to his girlfriend causing him to screw any ideas of being careful and start running blindly towards the direction of the noise. A sudden gust of wind from above head blew down onto Kusenagi, and the smoke and dust was cleared from the sky. Confused, Kusenagi looked up at the source of the wind to find a helicopter his most favorite faith healer hanging out the side.

            "Thought you could use some help!" Sakura yelled from above as she tied a rope in a loop and, sticking her foot inside, began lowering herself from the helicopter. The growls of a nearby Aragami shook Kusenagi from his confused thoughts, as he looked back at the direction of Momiji's earlier scream. To his horror, he saw the Aragami using three vines to hold Momiji sideways, her back towards him, with one wrapped around her feet, one wrapped around her waist, and one wrapped around her neck. 

            "Alright you, give it up!" Koume's voice echoed from behind Kusenagi. Turning around, he saw the ex-commando taking aim with her bazooka, her nerdier half behind her aiming a handgun at the mitama, which was on the side of one of its legs, protected by a small plethora of vines. Firing a round, Koume smiled in triumph when it hit the Aragami's head. A small explosion resulted, and the Aragami cried out in pain. 

            "Got him!" Yaegashi said as he lowered his handgun to assess the damage. The Aragami swayed, then righted itself.

            "What? It didn't do anything?" Koume questioned in alarm. 

            "What do you want with Momiji?" Kusenagi exclaimed,

            "Why, I, Kodansha, leader of the Aragami, am going to get rid of her." The Aragami stated, bewildering Kusenagi.

            "That sounded like a bad introduction to a political speech. NOW HAND HER OVER!!!" Kusenagi stated, throwing his bewilderment aside and replacing it with anger.

            "KUSENAGI!!!" Momiji hollered, Kodansha having rotated her around so that she could see him.

            "MOMIJI!!!" Kusenagi yelled in return, "LET HER GO!!!" he threatened, turning his attention towards the hybrid beast. Kodansha chuckled at the response, really infuriating Kusenagi. 

            "GRRRRR, YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!" Kusenagi yelled as he launched himself at the Aragami, arm-blades poised in front of his body to kill.

            "I don't think so." Kodansha replied as it used one of its vines to grab Kusenagi by the waist, and fling him back at the ground. Hitting the ground with a sickening crack, Kusenagi let out a yell of pain, then all was silent.

            "Kusenagi? KUSENAGI!!!" Momiji yelled in desperation. Koume, Sakura, and Yaegashi, all of whom had been standing (or flying in Sakura's case) nearby, simply looked in awe at the small crater in the ground where the half-Aragami lay unconscious. 

            "Well, looks like it's my job, as usual, to take care of business." Sakura said as she picked six incantations from her pocket, and chanting a prayer with each one, threw them at various trees and spots on the ground. 

            "That should do the trick!" Sakura said as she chanted a final incantation, and watched as a red pentagram (yes, like the one in Blue Seed 2) form around the Aragami, with it being in the center.

            "That won't work." Kodansha said as it held Momiji up in the air, right side up. "Any of you try anything more, and I will hang the Kushinada girl!" As it said the last part of its phrase, Kodansha let the lower two vines that held Momiji's waist and ankles go, leaving on the vine around her neck to hold her up.

            "MOMIJI!!!" Koume and Yaegashi yelled at the same time.

            "Crap." Sakura said, stopping her incantation and giving in to the threat.

            "Good, I knew you'd see it my way." Kodansha said as its vines wrapped back around Momiji's waist and ankles, easing the pull of gravity on Momiji's body off of her neck and the vine that was wrapped around it. Gasping for air, a tear escaped Momiji's eye as she muttered Kusenagi's name over and over. Not knowing what to do, everyone stood very still, eyeing each other uneasily when the sounds of squealing tires diverted their attention. Looking towards the sidewalk, everyone sweatdropped when a TAC van came to a screeching halt behind Koume and Yaegashi.

            "I'm here!" Matsudaira said as she opened up the door and hopped out. 

            "Er, way to drive on the sidewalk." Yaegashi said, the weirdness of the sight noticeable on the edge of his voice.

            "Never did drive well when in a hurry." Koume mumbled underneath her breath, the comment meant for Matsudaira, who was currently opening up the back doors and taking out some artillery shells for Koume's bazooka. 

            "Where's Kusenagi?" Matsudaira asked, her face hidden behind the immense amount of shells that she carried. Everyone went silent at that comment, a sullen look going on each one of their faces.

            "He's dead!" Sakura hollered from the low-flying aircraft that she was currently perched beside. 

            "KUSENAGI IS NOT DEAD!!!" Momiji yelled from the side of Kodansha, tears streaming down her face as fear gripped her entire body.

            "MOMIJI?!" Matsudaira yelled in surprise, having taken notice that Momiji was in the clutches of a very ugly-looking Aragami.

            "**_KUSENAGI!!!_**" Momiji yelled downwards,

            "SHUT UP YOU KUSHINADA!!!" Kodansha said, wrapping one of its vines around Momiji's mouth to gag her. 

            "M-M-M-Momiji…" A shaky voice softly floated from the crater where Kusenagi was. Looking his way, everyone's eyes went wide as Kusenagi slowly but surely clawed his way out of the hole, his body badly beaten.

            "I won't let you hurt her." He said, his shoulders slumped over in pain. 

            "And what will you do about it, half-breed?" Kodansha challenged,

            "THIS!!!" Kusenagi said as his eyes snapped opened and he launched himself once more at the Aragami. Giving a cry in surprise, Kodansha tumbled backwards as Kusenagi plunged his arm-blades into its midsection at full force. The force of the hit sent Kodansha flying back and loosing its grip on Momiji, who was flung high into the air. 

            "Momiji!" Matsudaira cried out as she looked up at Momiji's hurtling upwards.

            "HEY PLANT BOY, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN TROUBLE!!!" Koume screamed as she pointed at the flying girl. Upon hearing the word girlfriend, Kusenagi turned around to see his beloved flying high into the sky, her ascent slowing down, then stopping. Screaming, Momiji began plunging back to the Earth. Letting go of his position on Kodansha, Kusenagi flew as quickly as he could towards Momiji. 

            "KUSENAGIIIIIIIIIIIII…!!!" Momiji cried, her arms held outwards towards her other half. 

            "GET HER KUSENAGI!!!" A male voice cried from behind Kodansha. Matsudaira and Sakura, both of whom had heard the cry, looked over to find Sugishita looking upwards at Momiji, an alarmed look plastered on his face. 

            "Looks like he got my call." Matsudaira commented to herself as she averted her eyes back up to the flailing torso hurtling back down towards the ground. 

            "I'VE GOT YOU MOMIJI!!!" Kusenagi yelled as he held his arms out to her, catching her halfway through her decent. "I've got you." He repeated, more softly than before.

            "Kusenagi." Momiji said as she smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blushing, Kusenagi silently and seriously lowered himself to the ground, setting Momiji down by Koume, Matsudaira, and Yaegashi. 

            "Keep an eye on her. I've got a score to settle." Kusenagi said as he turned around and flew back towards the direction of Kodansha, who was trying to right itself to fight. 

            "Kusenagi…" Momiji whispered as Koume reached an arm around Momiji to help her sit up.

            "Is she alright?" Sugishita asked as he rushed up to the group.

            "A bit shaken, but otherwise she seems to be fine." Matsudaira commented as she tapped Koume on the shoulder and motioned for her to come with her.

            "So what's the plan? Do we let Kusenagi handle it?" Sugishita asked as he kneeled down next to Momiji and, putting her arm around his shoulders, helped her stand. 

            "Well, while Kusenagi is distracting the Aragami, I've devised a chemical compound that should dissolve the wooden structure that holds up the torso. This should leave the mitama open for either Kusenagi or Koume to destroy." Matsudaira answered as she gave a shell to Koume.

            "GREAT!!! I'm in!" Koume said, delighted that she was both making a difference and getting to fire her bazooka legally as many times as she wanted to. Kusenagi flew overhead, giving repeated slashing blows to Kodansha's neck, head, and chest area. 

            "DIE YOU ARAGAMI!!!" Kusenagi yelled, his war cry echoing loudly over the deserted park area as he delivered a blow to the lower part of its neck. Kodansha swiped roared in frustration as it swiped repeatedly at Kusenagi with its vines. Anytime that it managed to get a hold of him, Kusenagi would swipe his blades at them, cutting himself free. Momiji, who hadn't torn her eyes away from her love for the entire time, let go of Sugishita's shoulders, and tried unsuccessfully to walk, her legs too shaky to form a step. Catching her as she fell, Sugishita grumbled his wishes for success as he helped her stand once more.

            Matsudaira handed Koume the shells, which she loaded into her bazooka. Running up a few yards, Koume knelt down and let her experience take care of the rest. Taking into account where Kusenagi was, and where she estimated he might be within the next few seconds, Koume too specific aim and pulled the trigger. Upon hearing the sound of a gun firing, Kusenagi instinctively flew upwards, having learned more than once that when a gun fires, it's usually at whatever he was fighting. 

Sakura, having seen her favorite (not) TAC member aiming her bazooka, quickly retracted back into the helicopter that she had flown in, and instructed the pilot to retreat, as she could plainly see she wasn't needed anymore (as well as because she knew that being on the wrong end of Koume's bazooka was a bad idea). "Damnit." She silently swore to herself as they flew away. Looking below, she could see many police cars surrounding the affected area, blockades holding back literally hundreds of curious Tokyo citizens as they tried to get a glimpse of what was going on. "I _hate_ it when I don't get my way." She commented, noting that there wouldn't be any glory for her today.

            With a small explosion and a puff of smoke, the shell smacked into the side of the Aragami. Swaying and righting itself, as like the first time, Kodansha looked down at Koume.

            "I told you that that wouldn't work." It hissed as it whipped some of its vines the former GSDF operative. 

            "KOUME!!!" Yaegashi yelled as Koume stood, rooted to the spot in fear. Suddenly, the vines stopped moving, and Kodansha let out a tremendous painful roar. Retracting its vines to itself, it backed into a tree and flopped over, writhing about as its body began to dissolve. Running up beside her, Yaegashi grabbed Koume's arm and pulled her back towards where Matsudaira, Momiji, and Sugishita stood, watching the Aragami as it slowly dissolved into foamy dust. Kusenagi followed suit, flying over to the group and landing next to Momiji, taking her from Sugishita and holding her in a tight embrace.

            "Wow, that's some shit you whipped up Matsudaira." Kusenagi commented, 

            "Um, thank you." Matsudaira commented lightly, trying to disregard the curse word as a reference to her ingenious recipe slide off her back. 

            "ALRIGHT!!! That kicked ass! Let's do that again!" Koume said as she pumped her fist into the air triumphantly. Everyone else sweatdropped at the comment, Yaegashi sliding his arm around her shoulders and commenting, "Er, let's not but say we did."

            Kusenagi picked up Momiji princess-style and informed the TAC that he was taking her back home. Everyone nodded in agreement, the sight of a very pale and shaken Momiji making it very clear that the poor girl needed to get back to her own home to calm down.

            "The rest of you can go home as well. I'll take care of the remainder of the Aragami corpse." Matsudaira said seriously as she whipped out a new set of Petri dishes. Chuckling at the sight, Kusenagi, Koume, and Yaegashi shook their heads, the apparent earlier incident with Matsudaira's Orochi-slime completely forgotten. 

            Tightening his grip on his shaken girlfriend, Kusenagi bid everyone farewell and flew off towards the Kunikida household.

            "…Thank…you…Kusenagi…" Momiji said unsurely,

            "Hm?" Kusenagi replied, surprised that she managed to speak.

            "I love you." At this, Kusenagi's face turned dark for a second, before he suddenly cracked a small smile.

            "Yeah." He commented, leaving Momiji to interprate what he meant, which, as she knew with Kusenagi, was not very easy. Deciding to take it up with him later, Momiji snaked her arms around Kusenagi's shoulders and squeezed him close, just happy to be in his arms. Not one to complain (as that yeah that he had said in his mind meant while it maybe wasn't _love_, it was sure one hell of a like), Kusenagi's smile widened as he flew towards the horizon.

The End of Chapter 7 

****

**_Please review!_** Hehe, there are going to be 8 chapters to this, so there's one more to go! I hope all of you Kusenagi and Momiji fans liked this installment, it was written with you guys in mind. I try to keep this as true to the series as possible (character wise), so hopefully I accomplished that. This chapter was definitely the hardest to write. Well then, stay tuned for the conclusion of Blue Seed 1.399!


	8. Larry the Leopard’s debut? Kusenagi’s te...

Author's notes – Ok, this is the last installment in the series. I do, however, plan on writing an epilogue. Be forewarned though that I'll take place a year after Blue Seed 2, so if you're not into spoilers, then I suggest that you not read it when it comes out. I hope everybody liked the series. With enough reviews, I might just continue writing more Blue Seed fics.

Rated – PG – 13 for swearing and a bit of lovin' (nothing lemon, I have a policy against fruity stories (lemons, limes, etc.)).

**Larry the Leopard's debut? Kusenagi's teasing can get annoying! Blue Seed 1.399 – Romance and loose-ends tied up, the fun of the TAC without the invasion of your home**

****

            Momiji woke up the next day to the sun streaming through a hole in her homework pile. Squinting, she sat up and cringed. Feeling her neck, Momiji felt pain shoot up from the area where Kodansha had had its tentacle wrapped around as it had tried to hang her. Stretching, Momiji made her way to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Thank God it's a Sunday," Momiji said quietly to herself, noting in her mind that if it had been any other day of the week, she would've been extremely tardy to school. Leaning over the sink to see herself clearer in the mirror (as her eyes were blurry with sleep), she gasped as she saw a _very large bruise wrapped around her neck. "__Aw man! It looks like a hickey on acid!" Momiji lamented in her mind as she thought of various ways to cover it up. _

"Feeling better?" A male voice asked from the bathroom door. Momiji spun around to see her boyfriend leaning up against the hamper, a sly smile on his face. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Kusenagi." Momiji said, a small blush creeping onto her face. Kusenagi waved off the compliment, his eyes still on her, sly smile still plastered on his face. "I-I-I meant to ask you…" Momiji began, her voice full of uncertainty. Kusenagi's smile turned into a serious frown.

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday, when you were taking me home. I told you that I loved you, and you sorta, kinda, didn't really respond."

"Oh?" Kusenagi said, knowing _exactly where she was going, and not being too comfortable with it._

"Well, I kinda want to know, ya know, I mean, yeah, anyways, do…do you? You know, like me? Or love me? Or anything?" Momiji asked in a jumbled rush, the words flying out of her mouth before she had time to think. Kusenagi stared down Momiji for a second, then walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, bringing his face close to hers.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't always be with you now, would I?" At that response, Momiji blushed and threw her arms around him.

"I knew you loved me!" She exclaimed as she squeezed Kusenagi for all he was worth, cutting off his air supply.

"GAK!!! Need…breath…Momiji…less…guh…" Realizing that she was maybe hugging her love a little _too hard, Momiji let go. Staggering backwards, Kusenagi backed into the wall, his hand over his heart as he gasped desperately for breath._

"Sorry, guess I got a bit carried away. Hehe!" Momiji giggled embarrassedly, her hand behind her head to hide the sweat drops that were forming.

"Hehe my ass." Kusenagi mumbled to himself, his breathing calming down and his ribs no longer feeling like they were behind his spine. Suddenly, his face split into a sly smile again. 

"Hey Momiji…" Hearing her name, Momiji stopped giggling and looked at Kusenagi seriously, thinking that he was about to profess his love to her some more. 

"Y-y-yes Kusenagi?"

"Larry the Leopard today, huh?" He asked, his sly grin growing wider as Momiji blanched at him and looked downwards. Sure enough, Momiji had forgotten to put on her pajama bottoms the night before (fighting Aragami takes a lot out of you). So there she stood, clad only in a white t-shirt and her underwear. Blushing furiously (and mentally kicking herself for not having noticed when she woke up her lack of lower covering), Momiji grabbed the soap bar off the sink and hurled it at Kusenagi.

"_PERVERT!!!" Momiji yelled as she ran out of the bathroom and tore down the hall to her room to cover herself up. Kusenagi laughed evilly and walked down the hall after her. "__She's a total airhead, but what can I say, I wouldn't trade her for the world." Kusenagi thought as he reached her door, dodging the various makeshift missles that Momiji was throwing at him in an attempt to get him out of her room so she could change. Getting hit square in the face with a teddy bear, Kusenagi smiled widely. _

"Never a dull moment around here." He said to the teddy bear as he shrugged and then threw it against the wall, the bear hitting it with a small squeak. 

------------------

            "He didn't destroy the mitama?" Ryoko asked with interest as Matsudaira finished filling her in on what had happened. 

            "No, it appears as though he forgot about it after the Aragami had dissolved." Matsudaira said as she glanced at the large Petri dish in her right hand, the glass encasing a large orange mitama.

            "I don't get it, it's not like the other ones we've seen." Kunikida commented, his gaze also fixated on the Petri dish in Matsudaira's hand.

            "It's sort of like a blessing in disguise. When I went to collect some samples of the dissolved Aragami before it all blew away, I noticed the mitama. It's such an interesting specimen, I haven't been this excited since last year." Matsudaira said, her eyes twinkling with excitement at the thought of all the research that she could do with it. 

            "I thought that all of the Aragami except Kusenagi were asleep." Ryoko questioned,

            "Yes, so did we. Apparently the Aragami is of a new breed that we never knew about. It seemed to take Kusenagi by surprise as well. He told me before he left that he had never sensed it coming." Matsudaira said seriously,

            "A NEW BREED OF ARAGAMI?! Can it really be?" Kunikida asked, surprise and disbelief etched in his voice.

            "It appears that way. Just take a look at this mitama for example. Unlike the one's we're used to, this one is orange instead of blue. It's also larger than the majority of the mitamas that we used to see." Matsudaira replied calmly.

            "Do you think there are more of them?" Ryoko asked seriously,

            "I'm not sure. Possibly. This could have been the only one, or it could have been part of a whole entire _species of new Aragami." Matsudaira said, as she placed her finger over her mouth and her thumb under her chin as she concentrated._

            "It's a good thing then, that this is all staying in Japan." Kunikida sighed as he messaged his temples, his hangover still going strong.

            "Very true. Imagine what would happen if the Aragami showed up in another area of the world, like America?" Ryoko joked,

            "America? Ha! I can see it now, Aragami in San Francisco. That would be a riot." Kunikida joked back, his thoughts of how Americans with no ideas as to incantations and other mythical items and processes would try to stop an Aragami. Ryoko, Matsudaira, and Kunikida all laughed at the silly notion, brushing it off as an impossibility. Ryoko suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed her forehead in pain.

            "Ryoko?" Matsudaira asked, her sense of alarm heightened over Ryoko's expression.

            "It's nothing…just a bit of a hangover…" Ryoko said, wincing through her words as though talking were painful.

            "You two _still have hangovers? It's been two days! I thought you would've slept those off by now." Matsudaira said in surprise._

            "Ugh, how did you know that it'd been two days since we last drank?" Kunikida said as she continually messaged his temples, wishing for nothing short of a power drill to drill a hole into his skull and relieve the pressure. Taken aback by this question, Matsudaira quickly thought up an excuse.

            "Um, Mr. Sugishita informed us of this when he came into the office yesterday." 

            "Oh." Ryoko grunted, "I almost thought you guys had known another way."

            "How so?"

            "Well, I had this strange dream. You all were in it too. Very weird; I dreamt that Kusenagi had snuck into my apartment and taken pictures of me and Daitet…I mean me sleeping. Then it was like, he go them developed in one-hour photo developing and showed them to you and Koume and Yaegashi." Ryoko said, Matsudaira turned white as a sheet, her left eyebrow twitching nervously. 

            "S-s-sounds like you had a little too much to drink." Matsudaira said, hoping that she wasn't giving away the fact that Ryoko was right. "_I will have to do some psychic tests on that woman." Matsudaira thought to herself as she looked at Ryoko in awe. _

            "Whooey, you do have some of the strangest dreams Ryoko." Kunikida laughed, "Lighten up Ms. Matsudaira!" Kunikida directed at Matsudaira, who had been sitting straight upright with a paranoid frown the whole time.

            "Eheh, eheh, eheh…" Matsudaira laughed nervously, noting in her mind to get cracking on some serious experiments with Ryoko as soon as possible. "By the way, sir, Momiji was asking about you earlier. She said that you never showed up at home, and that she was worried about you." At this, Kunikida and Ryoko both blushed crimson and turned away from each other.

            "I was, uh, out doing field research." Kunikida said, his tone of voice letting Matsudaira know right off the bat that he was lying through his teeth. Smiling evilly, Matsudaira couldn't help by try and see what excuse Ryoko would squeeze out for her.

            "And you Ryoko? You weren't at the office either." Turning multiple shades of red, Matsudaira could tell that Ryoko was trying to quickly squeeze an excuse out of her alcohol-induced aching head.

            "I was sick. After Sugishita, Daitetsu, and I were out drinking on Friday, I came down with food poisoning and was out for a few days." Ryoko said, giggling nervously.

            "Mm-hm…" Matsudaira responded,

            "Anyways, what was everyone doing here anyways? It was Saturday!" Kunikida declared knowingly as he tried to dig himself out of the hole that Matsudaira had dug for him.

            "Well sir, have you forgotten that the government requires us to work on Saturdays?" Matsudaira pointed out,

            "Oh, right, I knew that. Hey wait, it's Sunday, so what are we doing here?" Kunikida asked confusedly, 

            "I called you down here, remember sir?" Matsudaira asked, laughter laced in her voice.

            "Oh yeah, I forgot. Damn hangover…" Kunikida cursed, "I'm getting some asprin." He said as he got up from his chair and left the office.

            "Save me some!" Ryoko yelled after him, making (as it appeared to Matsudaira) a great effort to push herself out of her chair without becoming dizzy and falling over, and ran out the door. As soon as the tapping of Ryoko's high heels faded away, Matsudaira let out a sigh of relief and then started laughing at the excuses that her boss and co-worker had made. Kusenagi definitely had to hear about this.

--------------------

            Koume bounced through the door, a new sense of self-worth and belonging flowing through her veins. 

            "I feel GREAT! Aw man, I mean, that was awesome! I wanna go shoot some more." Koume gushed to Yaegashi as he closed the door behind them. Yaegashi just smiled, happily knowing that Koume had gotten rid of some serious pent up anger and was a lot more pleasant to be around. 

            "I feel important again! Kunikida can shove his notions of me being his secretary right up his ass, because I'm back and I'm ready to go!" Koume said as she pumped her fist in the air victoriously. 

            "I'm glad to see you're in a much better mood." Yaegashi stated as he laughed. Smiling triumphantly at him, Koume picked up her bazooka (which she hadn't let out of her grasp since Kodansha had attacked) and carried it into her closet room, which resembled the arms-storage room from the Men in Black more than it did a closet. 

            "That was so great! Did you see how in just dissolved like that? I mean, I was gonna die and it just…DISSOLVED!!! I've never felt such a rush!" Koume exclaimed from the closet. Kicking off his shoes, Yaegashi followed her voice into her bedroom, where her closet was located. 

            "I must admit," Yaegashi said with a smile, " I was worried there for a moment, but you really came through." Shutting the closet door, Koume wiped her hands on her pants. 

            "Man, I haven't used my guns since last year. God they're dusty!" Koume said as she began to sneeze.

            "Bless you!" Yaegashi laughed as Koume went to her dresser and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe her nose with. Sitting down on her bed, Koume blew her nose for all it was worth, the sound Yaegashi equaled in his mind with that of a race car with an engine problem. Sitting down beside her, Yaegashi patted her on the back.

            "Well good work, we couldn't have done it without you." 

            "Damn straight you couldn't." Koume responded as she smiled up at her boyfriend.

            "Koume, I have a question." Yaegashi asked seriously,

            "Yeah?"

            "Well, I was talking with Ms. Matsudaira while we were looking for the Petri dishes, and she said that you and her had talked about something that got you angry."

            "Yeah…?" Koume asked uncertainly,

            "And, well, what was it that made you so angry?" Yaegashi asked, "I mean, if it's private or whatever, that's fine, I guess I'm just a bit curious so I don't end up getting beaten up, should I inadvertently mention the same subject." Grinning evilly, Koume decided to answer his question, to see what kind of response it'd get out of him. Looking him in the eyes, Koume put on the most normal look that she could and said,

            "She asked if you and I had, ya know, done it." At this, Yaegashi turned multiple shades of red. 

            "A-a-and you said no, right?" Yaegashi stammered, her answer completely knocking him for a loop (since when did Matsudaira ask such questions). Koume shrugged,

            "I told her it was none of her damn business and walked out." Yaegashi blanched,

            "Great, so you basically gave her the sign that that would be a resounding yes." Koume, not having thought about it that way, suddenly blushed.

            "WELL IT ISN'T!!! GAH!!! I mean, who is SHE to ask something that personal? JEEZ!!!" 

            "That's all well and true, but now she thinks you and I are lovers." Koume hmphed and looked away,

            "Well, to be honest it's not like I never thought 'bout it." She said uncertainly, knowing in her mind that it was probably a very stupid thing to say. Yaegashi just stared at Koume as though she were a slimey green alien from Mars that was about to annihilate the world.

            "WHAT?!"

            "WELL IT'S TRUE!!!" Koume said as she tried to stand up, Yaegashi grabbing her waist and pulling her back down. 

            "I'm sorry, I guess I just…well…never thought I'd hear THAT out of, out of YOU. You'd be the last person I'd ever expect to say anything remotely like that." Yaegashi apologized as he looked into Koume's eyes.

            "Yeah well, whatever. I'm not a complete renegade, I have feelings too ya know!" Koume said, her face turning so red that it was practically purple. 

            "To be honest, it's not like I haven't thought about it also." Yaegashi admitted with a smile. Koume smiled back. "I guess I figured if I said anything, you'd take that bazooka of yours right out of the closet and give me the same fate that that Aragami had earlier." Koume looked down for a second, then shook her head with a smile and looked up.

            "You wanna?"

            "NOW?!" Yaegashi asked, his dissipating blush now back in full force.

            "Yeah. Why not?" Koume shrugged, "You got any STD's that I don't know about?

            "Of course not!"

            "So what's the problem then?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

            "What'd I just say ya nerd?" Koume asked as she lightly punched him in the side and stole his glasses.

            "Hey, my glasses!" Yaegashi exclaimed as he reached over to get them back, Koume holding them far away in the opposite direction. 

            "Ha, you'll never get past me. I'd kick your ass any day!" Koume said as she fended off her boyfriend. 

            "Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Yaegashi declared as he lunged for his poor kidnapped spectacles, inadvertently knocking both Koume and himself onto the bed. Taken aback by the position that they were both in, Yaegashi's face went redder than a tomato.

            "Sorry," he said as he tried to get off of Koume. However, Koume pulled him back down on top of her. 

            "Don't be sorry." She whispered as she brought her face up to his and gave him a passionate kiss. 

            "You're sure you want to do this?" Yaegashi said as he looked into Koume's eyes.

            "Shut up and make love to me." Koume said as she pulled him down (a bit roughly, poor guy) and began kissing him some more.

----------------------

            Momiji stared out the window of her living room as she half-daydreamed and half-listened to the phone conversation that Kusenagi was having.

            "She said she got sick with WHAT?! HAHAHAHA…!!!" Kusenagi said into the phone as he rolled on the couch, laughing his head off. Unable to follow his conversation, Momiji sighed and focused on a car coming down the road. Turning into the driveway, Momiji could see Kunikida in the driver's seat. 

            "Mr. Kunikida's finally home!" Momiji yelled as she bounced up off of the couch and ran to the door.

            "Aw shit, he's home. I'll call you back in a little bit Matsudaira. Yeah, whatever, bye!" Kusenagi said in a rush as he went to hang up the phone. Momiji, now extremely curious as to what Matsudaira and Kusenagi were talking about, left the door and stood next to him.

            "What did Ms. Matsudaira want with you Kusenagi?" Momiji asked. Deciding not to put Momiji through the horror of knowing what the man she was living with and trusting to put a roof over her head, Kusenagi bent over and gave Momiji a long kiss.

            "Stuff." Kusenagi whispered as he pulled away. Momiji now completely lost in her own little world of romance and bliss, didn't hear his response. "_Heh__, that shut her up. I'll have to do that more often" Kusenagi thought to himself. Hearing the sound of keys turning the lock to the front door, Kusenagi quickly pulled away from where Momiji was, so as not to give the perverted, hangover-laden old man a reason to turn him into a salad. _

            Shaking her head so as to bring her mind back to reality, Momiji saw her adoptive father walk through the door and ran up to him.

            "MR. KUNIKIDA, YOU'RE BACK!!!" Momiji yelled as she gave him a big hug. Grunting, Kunikida lightly pushed Momiji away.

            "Ugh, Momiji, not so loud. My head is _killing me. I need to lay down." Kunikida said as he loosened his tie and threw his briefcase onto the floor. _

            "Where were you the past two nights?" Momiji said in a motherly tone, stopping Kunikida halfway up the stairs. Laughing nervously, Kunikida turned around and looked at Momiji, who's arms were crossed and who's face had a very expectant look on it.

            "Uh, I was out doing field research."

            "FOR TWO DAYS?!"

            "Ugh, Momiji, remember how I said not so loud?" Kunikida asked as she gripped his forehead in pain. 

            "Sorry, but that seems a bit much for field research. How come you never bothered to call? I WAS WORRIED SICK YA KNOW!!!" Unable to take Momiji's badgering anymore, Kunikida waved Momiji off with his hand and made his way up the stairs.

            "Field research my ass." Momiji huffed at the foot of the stairs, "He could've said something at least!"  Kusenagi, who had watched the whole situation from as a nearby tree (and nearby mole hill, as he had laughed so hard that he fell off the branch and onto the ground) entered the house (again) and took Momiji's hand. 

            "Oh, I'm sure he had *giggle*, "reasons", *giggle* as to why he didn't tell you anything." Momiji made a weird face at Kusenagi,

            "You know something I don't?" Momiji asked expectantly,

            "*Giggle* no…" 

            "He wasn't with Ms. Takeuchi, was he?"

            "*Giggle* well, he was "with" her in a matter of speaking." Kusenagi said, his eyes tearing up from laughing so hard earlier.

            "He was out for a long time ya know. I was worried. What's going on?"

            "You're right, he _was out for a "LONG" time."_

            "I'm afraid I don't follow you Kusenagi. You keep bouncing around with your story." At this, Kusenagi burst into gales of laughter,

            "Well Momiji, I wasn't the one doing any "BOUNCING", but I think you'll want to ask Kunikida about that."

            "You're loving this, aren't you?  
            "Momiji, you might want to ask Kunikida about any "LOVING", ok?" Kusenagi teased, his laughter nearly causing him to fall over in exhaustion. 

            "I give up, I'm going to take out the chicken and get it on the stove." Momiji said as she turned around and left. At her last statement, Kusenagi began laughing hysterically, tripping and falling onto the couch.

            "YEAH MOMIJI!!!" Kusenagi called from the living room, "YOU MIGHT WANNA ASK KUNIKIDA ABOUT A CERTAIN "CHICKEN" AND HOW HE "GOT IT ON"!!!" At this revelation, Kusenagi laughed so hard that his sides ached and he couldn't breathe. Momiji, now completely confused as to what Kusenagi meant, decided that he was clinically insane and went back to cook her favorite dish. Shake 'n bake, mmmmmmmmmmm.

**The End**

****

So, what did you guys think of that last chapter? I know it's a bit risqué for PG – 13, but oh well. I had a lot of fun with this fic. I hope you guys review, I'm almost positive I'll write an epilogue for it. So tell me what you think, ok? Tell me what loose ends you want me to tie up, or if you generally enjoyed it all together. ****


End file.
